kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermia
Geography Hermia is located in south Doren , with former Canstana bordering to the south-east, Sloven and Lanu to the north, Aquaria to the west, and former CPD territory to the northwest. Hermia is also bordered by the Greater Baskay Bay. With territory covering only roughly 9'600 km2 It is the smallest nation on Doren and 3rd smallest on Kerbin behind Union. Elevation ranges to a very minor degree as Hermia lies at the eastern-most end of the Central Doren Plain. History First Conflict The Hermish Nation's first conflict occurred through 2075, wherein the former state of New Normandy to its north-west launched an invasion of Hermia due to coastal desires of the Norman State. Conflict was short lived as New Normandy became faced with Second Conflict Hermia's Second conflict took part in Feliskia-Avalonian War, where Hermish Military send in 5 Ground and 4 Airborne Division to Feliskia to help capture back Feliskian Territory. Hermia also send in 2nd and 5th Naval Task Force to help win naval supremacy on the area. Military The Hermish military is acknowledged as average sized while occasionally adoptive of unconventional tactics and technologies. The military's strongest branches are the Army and Air Force while Space and Navy are largely neglected. Army The Hermish National Army has a total of 260'000 Active Personnel and 26,700 Reserve Personnel. It is equipped with a variety of combat vehicles with the TMP-2 as it's Main Service Rifle Air Force Hermia's National Air Force has a total of 33'000 Active Duty Personnel and 5,600 Reserve Personnel. It is a force of primarily multi role light aircraft. Navy Hermia's National Navy has a Total of 14''000 Active Sailor and 7'000 Reserve Seamen. Science Space Program (Hermia Space Agency) The Hermish Space Program is moderately sized despite a lack of funding. The Space Program is Independent of military spending allocations, though recent incidents have grounded the majority of progress within the area. Astronomical Science Hermia Astronomical Union (HAN) is Currently the largest Astronomy Group in Hermia with around 23.000 Scientist and Astronomer from around Hermia. It has 14 Main Observatory, the most famous one being the Rasolt Star and Planet Observatory near the Aquaria Border Culture Hermish people speak Herm which was the Official and National Language of Hermia. Though considered as not its own language as many due to its hybridized foundations. Herm language is mixed language since Hermia is influenced by nearby neighbors such as Sloven, Aquaria, Castania, and Fegeland. Hermia's Culture is known to be varied, much down to this same effect. Hermia is well known for longstanding traditions of puppet animation. National Anthem " In here We Share our Freedom! To the people of Hermia And planted firm The Roacland Flag On Hermish Fair Domain. Here May it wave our Will To fight And Defend our Great nation! The Great Hermia Are Proud to Say! WE ARE THE ENEMY OF TYRANNY! We Hermia are the Enemy Of the Tyranny! God Save our People and heavenly bless WE ARE THE ENEMY OF TYRANNY﻿! " National Achievement * Found a star with an 8 planet and 3 Kerbin-like planet * Youngest President at 27 years old (Denna H Winston) * Oldest President at 64 (Dwight H Johnson) Category:Nations